


Tourist Trap

by HeyAssbuttImBatman



Series: Batman's Crack Anthology [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Body Positivity, Crack, F/M, Fluff, arthur being thicc, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssbuttImBatman/pseuds/HeyAssbuttImBatman
Summary: “No offense, Mera, but you’re not a big bitch like me,” Arthur says.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera
Series: Batman's Crack Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292774
Kudos: 28





	Tourist Trap

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a dream i had one time like a year ago that i've never been able to forget it haunts me still

They’re on the surface again—in Spain this time, because Mera seemed to like Europe. Wandering the streets of Barcelona is nice. It’s touristy and normal and all the things Arthur never got to be as a kid, and doing it with Mera is even better.

“What do you think of this one?” Mera asks, fingering a long, silky dress hanging from a rack outside of one of the little shops along the road. 

“It’ll clash with your hair,” Arthur says. “Ariel is the only redhead who can make pink look good.”

Mera looks bemused but lets the dress fall from her fingers. “I still want to meet this Ariel girl,” she says. “You mention her to me often.”

Arthur grins and pulls her closer to his side. “One day,” he says. His gaze sweeps across the rack and snags on a flash of green. He pulls it off and holds it up so he can get a good look at it. 

“Ooh,” says Mera. “I like the color. It looks like the sea.”

It is a nice color, a deep, rich sea green with a darker green band running around the waist like a belt. It’s strapless and short, and small enough that Arthur just knows it’s meant to hug curves.

“Come on,” he says, taking Mera’s hand. “Let’s go try it on.”

“Fine,” she says longsufferingly, like her eyes aren’t gleaming in excitement. They walk into the store, and the little old woman behind the counter directs them to an area in the far corner that’s blocked off by a curtain. Mera takes the dress and goes behind the curtain, and after only a moment’s hesitation, Arthur follows.

Mera raises an eyebrow at him and pauses with her hands at the hem of her shirt. “What are you doing?”

Arthur shrugs. “It’s nothing I’ve never seen before, right?”

She rolls her eyes but can’t quite hide her smile, and quickly strips and pulls the dress on. Even though it’s meant to be a bodycon dress, it’s just loose enough on Mera to look awkward. She takes one look at herself in the mirror and laughs, then pulls the dress off to get dressed again.

“I don’t think I’m quite big enough for this,” she says, and leaves. Arthur looks at the dress, abandoned on the bench next to the mirror, and shrugs.

“Might as well,” he says, and strips. He’s wearing his armor—or the Aquaman suit, as the humans call it—underneath his long-sleeved shirt and cargo pants, simply because he hadn’t had the time to change and also because he’d forgotten to bring underwear. It would be too much of a hassle to take it off, so he simply pulls the dress on overtop of the armor.

It takes a bit of maneuvering to get it on properly because it’s so tight, but once it’s on that snug fit keeps it from sliding down his body like it had with Mera. He turns and looks at his reflection. He hadn’t realized it before, but the dress is the same exact color as his boots and gloves. It contrasts nicely with the orange of his armored shirt and enhances his trim waist and broad shoulders.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, running his hands down his sides and over the swell of his hips. “Holy shit. Mera!”

He stumbles out of the changing area just in time to see Mera bursting into the store, drawing the sword she’d hidden somewhere on her person.

“Where’s the threat?” she barks, only to pause when she catches sight of Arthur. “What. What are you doing?”

Arthur takes that as his cue.

“Oh, my God, Mera, look,” he says, sashaying towards her. He twirls and strikes a pose, his eyebrows drawn but his eyes wide. “_Mera_. I look fucking _fantastic_.”

She slowly straightens up and sheathes her sword, her gaze running up and down over his form. He looks over at the shopkeeper. She gives him a thumbs up.

“No offense, Mera, but you’re not a big bitch like me,” Arthur says. He looks over his shoulder. The dress just barely covers his ass. “My butt looks amazing. I’m buying this.”

“Um,” says Mera. 

“I’m going to be such a _thot_.”

“Um,” Mera says. She looks bemused but supportive as Arthur haggles with the shopkeeper. He gets the dress for almost half off and wears it as they walk back out onto the street. Arthur pulls his trident from where he planted it in the cobblestones and hefts it over his shoulder as he walks down the street.

“Is that Aquaman?” someone says as they pass.

“Hell yeah, it is,” says Arthur loudly.

“Arthur, I don’t know what a thot is,” says Mera as she catches up to him, his clothes clutched in her arms, “but your butt does look amazing. Not that it never does,” she adds.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Arthur asks her. She grins up at him and stands on her tiptoes so she can press a kiss to his cheek.

“Yes,” she says. “Multiple times a day. Now come on, I’m starving. Let’s go find a flower shop.”

“Mera.”

“Kidding!”


End file.
